Golden Freddy (Mythos)
Summary Golden Freddy '''(Called Yellow Bear in the original game's files) is a hallucination-like animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a secret, golden colored version of Freddy Fazbear who appears in the Office after a certain sequence of events are triggered. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is now one of the characters whose difficulty settings may be altered. Unlike the other withered animatronics, he is not replaced with a toy counterpart. The only place where Golden Freddy's original form is seen standing is in the Night 3 cutscene. His appearance also seemingly corresponds to the one from the first game, including both of his ears and his bow-tie. Appearence FNAF 1 Golden Freddy appears to be a yellow colored variation of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. His hat and bow tie appear to be tinted dark blue, as opposed to Freddy's black ones though this may be the result of lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen lying on his right palm, as well as two pinprick white dot-like pupils within his otherwise empty eye sockets. His paws are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires and parts of the endoskeleton are visible, which share the same coloration as his accessories, though this may just be cords holding together the separate pieces of his suit. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the right. He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were deceased. FNAF 2 Golden Freddy now takes a form mimicking Withered Freddy's appearance as a unique model of his own. He appears to be in a decrepit state, much like the other withered animatronics, with a missing left ear, and a good deal of damage with loose wires and exposed parts. Also similar to the other withered animatronics, he now has upper teeth, wires are coming out of his empty sockets and shoulders, and small bits of the suit are faded and ripped. His arms and legs seem darker than the rest of his body. His head is noticeably thinner than Withered Freddy's. He seems to be more visibly clutching his microphone rather than having it lay on his palm. Unlike his form in the first game, he seems much shorter, his pupils are not visible (as he does not seem to have eyes at all), and he appears to have no bow tie, though it is possible his lower jaw is blocking it from view. If one looks closely, he has a black button on his chest, similar to Withered Freddy. His head also seams to be tilting to the left rather than to the right. He seems to have some blood on his suit. FNAF 3 In the Stage01 mini game, Golden Freddy looks exceedingly different from how he did in the original games. He looks like a golden bear along with a yellow stomach and yellow arms. His hat and nose are brown. He is noticeably pudgier than his previous appearances. Golden Freddy's head also appears on a child in the Happiest Day mini game. Golden Freddy's model from the second game is also used for Phantom Freddy, albeit with him in an upright position and the lack of half of his right leg. FNAF 4 Out of all the nightmare animatronics (except for Nightmare), Nightmare Fredbear appears to be the least damaged. He is slightly stout and bulkier than the other nightmare animatronics. Bearing such monstrous appearance, he is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown and has many tears and holes in his suit. He wears a pink/purple bowtie and small top hat with a black stripe. Furthermore, he has two black buttons on his chest which is similar to BB's from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He has a large head with puffy cheeks, exposed gums in dark color, squarish muzzle, and a wide mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His head, like all the other nightmare animatronics, also appears to be separated into two parts. His small eyes are grey and metallic with red irises, and has several long wires poking out from each of his eyes in the form of eyelashes. His claws are silver-colored and razor-sharp, keeping with the nightmare animatronic motif. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. Furthermore, his hands are bigger with fingers (except for both thumbs) colored in brown. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, his kneecaps as well as shoulder pads are missing, and has a large hole located from the lower part of his left thigh. Most of the fur on his ears is missing. His stomach is round with dark brown coloring and a large slit at the lower part armed with a set of razor-sharp fangs. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth, possibly hinting that he is the culprit of the Bite of '83. FNAF: SL While '''Golden Freddy is completely absent from the game, a mode named "Golden Freddy" is available in the Custom Night. Additionally, a yellow eyed endoskeleton sometimes appears in Funtime Auditorium and in the Custom Night who is speculated to be somehow related to Golden Freddy because of their similarities. Ultimate Custom Night He looks the exact same as in FNAF 2. Behavior FNAF 1 When checking CAM 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version (in which he appears to rip off his own head), or a close-up of Golden Freddy's face. While this picture of him is being viewed, a young girl's laugh can be heard. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the Office, Golden Freddy will be waiting for them. His appearance causes different images to flash on the screen for split seconds, along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the night guard, forcibly closing the game. This does happen in the mobile version but the chances of it occurring are much lower than the PC version. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not give any indication of approach or arrival within the Office. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike Schmidt's hallucinations. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the Monitor before Golden Freddy kills the night guard. Doing so will cause him to disappear, thus preventing death and a game shutdown. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall Corner camera poster (CAM 2B), which will prevent him from being summoned in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the Office. FNAF 2 Golden Freddy will only become an active character on Night 6 and the Custom Night if he is enabled. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in the Office or the hall just outside, slumped in a similar position to the one he had in the first game, or simply as a giant ghostly head, oddly floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterward, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. Golden Freddy is much more difficult to deal with than in the first game, as raising the Monitor will no longer prevent Golden Freddy from killing the night guard (unless his giant head is floating in the hallway). To avoid being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must either equip the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately upon spotting him in The Office, or turn off the Flashlight while he's in the hallway. (He can attack the night guard from the hallway, and will do so if the player observes him for too long.) If the player is in the Monitor for a long period of time, there is a 60% chance that Golden Freddy will appear in The Office unless another animatronic is present. On the Custom Night, when only Golden Freddy is set to 20, he will occasionally just sit still and not fade away if he appears in the Office. This is unlikely to happen, but it has been reported. As long as the player does not use the Flashlight nor the Freddy Head, he will remain where he is in the Office, until either Withered Foxy or the Puppet attack the night guard. Unlike in the first game, Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 does not close the game after killing the night guard. Instead, the Game Over screen will show up as normal. From the Custom Night, night modes where Golden Freddy is active are listed as follows: *''Night of Misfits'' *''Freddy's Circus'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Fazbear Fever'' *''Golden Freddy'' FNAF 4 Nightmare Fredbear will appear in Night 5 (for the full night) and Night 6 (from 4 AM onward). When active, no other animatronics will attack which, to a degree, can simplify things. Nightmare Fredbear will approach from either the Left Hall or Right Hall. When looking at him in the halls, flicking the Flashlight off and on will cause him to approach while closing the door will make him retreat back around the corner. At random points throughout the game, the player will hear Nightmare Fredbear laugh loudly, which means that his head will appear either on the Bed (at which point the player must simply shine the Flashlight on him for a brief period of time) or in the Closet (at which point the player simply has to close the door for a brief period of time). While warding him off in these situations, Nightmare Fredbear will make a loud screech sound. But be aware, if the player hears laughing and footsteps, then Nightmare Fredbear is not in the Closet or on the Bed. If the player flashes the light on him and runs to the center of the Bedroom or closes the doors afterwards, the player will die. There is no known way of escaping this, which is why the player must flash the light on him and quickly close the door until his footsteps signify that he has left that location. To defend against Nightmare Fredbear's attack, the player must pay close attention to the sounds he makes as he runs to tell which direction he's going. Therefore, it is crucial to use stereo speakers or headphones with the sound turned up to an acceptable level. Likewise, the player can also hear when Nightmare Fredbear has left the door in a similar manner and can return to the middle of the Bedroom. Ultimate Custom Night Similar from the second game, Golden Freddy in his withered form will appear in the Office after the player lowers the monitor down. Pulling the monitor back up will cause Golden Freddy to disappear. Failing to do so while staring at him for too long will result a game over with Golden Freddy's jumpscare. When unlocking all cutscenes (both Freddy's and Toy Chica's anime cutscenes), the final cutscene will reveal Golden Freddy in his original form from the first game, twitching constantly within pitch blackness. When active, Nightmare Fredbear will approach the player from the left halls. He is completely undetectable until he appears at the left door. The player is able to tell if he is at the door by hearing his laughter on the left side and his glowing eyes showing through the door. The player needs to close the left door quickly until he's gone, or else he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. Powers and Stats |-|Golden Freddy= Tier: Ineffable Name: Golden Freddy, The One Who Should Have Not Been Killed Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Unknown, called a male Age: A few decades old, believed to be thousands of years old Classification: Ghost Powers and Abilities: Mind Attack, Intangibility and Immortality (Type 7, probably Type 10), Levitation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Resurrection (Resurrected William Afton over and over again for eternity, recreated all the animatronics, even the ones that existed only as illusions, was killed again by the Death Coin, or was never existent), Is aware of animatronics that exist outside the game's canon and is capable of making them real, Duplication (Capable of making multiple versions of the same animatronic, as well as both Springtrap and Afton as well as Golden Freddy and Fredbear), Death Manipulation (via the Death Coin), Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Insta-Kill, Fear Manipulation, Non-Corporal, Darkness Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Power Nullification (Can render the foe's powers useless), Creation, Noise Manipulation, can decapitate himself at will, can cast illusions, Madness Manipulation (Type Unknown), BFR, Sealing Attack Potency: Ineffable (Is the grand spectrum of the FNAF Spectrum) Speed: Ineffable (On par to HOSTLESS) Lifting Strength: Ineffable Striking Strength: Ineffable (All we know is that he can strike fear into the hearts of foes) Durability: Ineffable (Lives outside of existence, where it's merely a game to play) Stamina: Unknown Range: Terrifying Standard Equipment: A hat, a microphone, teeth Intelligence: Unknown (Knows all that happens in the FNAF Spectrum) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mind-Break: Can attack minds and warp them so that they see something they really aren't. Hallucinations: Can cast illusionary ghosts as a distraction. Insta-Kill: Can crash the game, instantly murdering the foe he's against. Haunted by Innocence: Can show an illusion of a little kid in pain, lowering guards down, all to chase the foe around. Sudden Appearence: Can show up out of nowhere, throwing the fight out and causing chaos. Dead: Perhaps Goldy's most powerful attack, though it's unknown how it works. |-|Fredbear= Tier: Impossible to Define Name: Fredbear, He-Who-Bites-the-Lobe-and-who-Divides-the-Brothers Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Unknown Age: Likely thousands of years old Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Same as before, along with Master Intelligence, Omnipotence, Fate Manipulation, Mind Control, Transmutation, Transformation, Speed-Blitz, Plot Manipulation, and Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Impossible to Define (Above his base form by a large margain) Speed: Instant (Can appear at the doors, closet, and bed instantly) Lifting Strength: Impossible to Define Striking Strength: Impossible to Define Durability: Impossible to Define Stamina: Endless Range: Impossible to Define Standard Equipment: Claws, teeth, hat Intelligence: Impossible to Define (Is smart enough to trick a little kid who is pretty friggin smart.) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Probably the same as before, but amped. Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortality Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Manipulation Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Omnipotence Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Category:Plot Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles